


Magic Lesson

by SwanQueen4tw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2494439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanQueen4tw/pseuds/SwanQueen4tw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma wants Regina to continue their magic lesson in the woods. As the lesson ends, they get ambushed by a Lost Boy. What happens when Regina gets hit with an arrow?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Lesson

I needed to get away from everyone. Neal, Hook, my parents…they were all driving me crazy. I went to my normal spot by the river and just sat there. I watched as the water went by and wished there was something I could do. Regina was still pissed at me and I hated that. Though, if she was with us in the caves I wonder what her darkest secret was. Maybe that she secretly loved me and wanted to raise Henry together? I’d love that. But I knew it’d never happen. When I heard a rustling in the woods, I jumped to my feet and drew my sword. I was relieved when I saw Regina. “Lower your sword Swan. It’s only me.” I did as she asked and loosened up a bit.

          “Hey.” I sat back down on the rock and continued to watch the water go by. I felt a lump start to form in my throat.

          “That’s all I get, hey?” She walked up and sat a few inches from me.

          “Sorry for earlier. I know you were just trying to help me learn. You’re a good teacher.” I was quiet. I didn’t want to give her a heaping helping of word vomit.

          “Just know that you won’t always be able to think about what you want to do when you’re using magic. Like I said, I used it quite a lot when your parents or Granny tried to kill me.” A bit of anger shot through me that the people I cared about tried to kill the woman I love.

          “I know magic is formed from emotion. Can we try it again?” I glanced over and saw Regina looking at me with that evil grin.

          “You really want to continue our magic lesson and further pissing off your parents?” I smiled sheepishly. “Okay then,” she stood. “Let’s get started. I want you to create a fireball, like this.” Regina moved her wrist and a fireball hovered above her palm. I stood as she made the ball disappear.

          “So I just…” I moved like she did but to no avail. Regina stood there with her arms crossed.

          “Think of a powerful emotion. Something that really makes you angry and harness that into flames.” I tried to think of something but nothing came to mind. I didn’t want it to come to mind but seeing Neal alive consumed me with anger. The moment I saw him I knew things were going to get complicated and the shit he put me through came flooding back to memory. “That’s it.” My hand started to get warm and a small flame started to hover above my palm. “Keep that anger and concentrate it towards that flame.” I did as she said and soon a good sized flame came to be. “Throw it.”

          “What?” She wanted me to throw this? Why? What was she wanting me to kill?

          “Just do it. Throw it at that rock you sat on.” I focused on the rock and cocked my arm back. As I threw the flame it went through the air and hit the rock. The flames left a black outline of itself. “Good job for a second try. Now do it again.” We continued this for a good half hour.

          “I think I’m getting the hang of it now.” I was able to create the fireball pretty well and easily now.

          “We shall see.” Oh God. That voice always meant trouble. “Let’s see how you are under pressure. And let’s see if you can do a protection spell. I know you’ve done one before at Gold’s shop.”

          “What am I protecting and from what?” Regina got that evil look in her eyes again.

          “Me. And from fireballs.” She created them one right after the other and threw them. “You have different amounts of time to protect me from them when they come back around.”

          “Are you crazy?!” Not a word. She just stood there with her arms folded across her chest. I could hear the first one starting to get close. I panicked and thought of protecting her. I promised her I’d always protect her. Not in so many words but I gave her my word. The first fireball flew towards her and hit a shield. It was a clear force field that was about a foot away from Regina’s face. I kept my concentration on her as the other five hit.

          “Good job Emma.” I loosened up and the invisible shield vanished. “I wasn’t expecting that on your first try. It seems you’re better with protecting people then attacking them. We’d make a good team.”

          “We do make a great team.” I walked towards her. I hope she doesn’t ask what I thought about. If she did I’d be screwed because she knows when I’m lying.

          “What are you two doing out here?” I groaned and closed my eyes as I heard Mary Margaret come out of the woods.

          “Teaching Emma magic. She’s quite good actually.” I think Regina enjoyed the horrified look on Mary Margaret’s face a little too much. Regina placed a hand on her hip and shot her an evil grin. “What? Don’t you like the idea of her learning and using the magic she has inside her?”

          “No…I just…” Mary Margaret always knew how to ruin a mood. I was so happy with Regina and on the drop of a hat I’m annoyed.

          “What’s going on out here mates?” Oh great; the pirate. I could feel Regina’s anger building inside her when Hook came out from the woods.

          “Tell me, is the rest of the idiot clan coming too?” Oh she was pissed. She was very pissed. We ended up going back to the camp but I fell back and tugged on Regina blazer to stop her. “What?” I made sure the others were too far ahead to hear us.

          “I’m sorry they interrupted out lesson.” Regina watched me with skeptic eyes.

          “What were you thinking about when you created the fireball?” That was one thing I didn’t mind telling her.

          “How pissed off and furious I was when I heard Neal was alive and here. Then how it flooded right back when I saw him.” She was quiet a moment.

          “And when you were creating the shield?” I hesitated. I wanted to tell her I thought of protecting her but I couldn’t. As I was about to tell her a lie I heard a wizzing noise and then an arrow go by. Regina had stepped back before it hit her but then I saw her side. It had nicked her. When I looked I saw a brown hood run away. “Dream shade.” Panic overwhelmed me. That was what about killed David.

“Regina!” I caught her as she fell to the ground. The poison was starting to spread fast since she was nicked right under her left breast. I guess the others heard me scream because they came running. “What can I do?” I helped Regina get her blazer off and her shirt unbuttoned. She was going to have to take that tank top off or at least putt it up so I could see the wound. “You need to let me see where you’re hurt Regina.”

“Not a chance Swan.” Her voice was raspy and I put her blazer under her head like a pillow.

“What happened?” David and the rest of them came out of the woods and saw me knelt beside Regina. “Dream shade.” That lump was starting back in my throat and it was much bigger now.

“I’m sorry mate but since that’s so close to her heart…”

“NO! She is NOT going to die on me!” I didn’t even care what I said. Everyone caught it though. “There has to be something.” I kept my hand on Regina’s arm as her breathing became labored.

“There’s the water but she won’t be able to leave…”

“There’s no other way?” I looked down at Regina for an answer.

“Take care of our son.” Her voice was low and raspy. I could feel my eyes start to swell with tears.

“Don’t you dare start talking like that!” It was getting hard to speak. “Now let me see it damn it!” Regina finally gave in and pulled up her shirt just enough for me to see the blackening, spider web like poison spread. Unconsciously I placed my hand on the wound and bowed my head. When I started to cry I leaned my forehead against her stomach. “Regina…..” Her eyes shut and she became still. Tears streamed down my face and I started to shake. “Don’t leave me…”

No one said a word. Suddenly I felt a warmth surround Regina and I. When I looked towards her face she was encased in a white light. I looked down to my hand and found that it was the source. “Pure magic…” I’m not sure who said it but they were right. Maybe I could bring her back. My magic was pure and powerful. I promised that I’d always save her and our best chance of saving our son was working together.

“Regina, you may not be strong enough, but maybe we are.” I leaned up and placed a soft kiss on her lips. I heard gasps coming from the group but didn’t care. True love can break any cure and maybe my magic can bring her back. As I pulled back my hope was weakening. Not a second later, Regina started to cough and gasp for air. “Regina…you’re back…” I leaned back on my heels.

“What the hell just happened?” I was so glad she was back. There were no words to describe how I felt in that moment. Regina tried to sit up and I helped her.

“You…died…from the poison that was on the arrow you were nicked with.” Regina lifted up her shirt and saw that the wound was gone.

“Magic can’t bring people back from the dead. Trust me, I know.” That is true. She couldn’t bring Daniel back.

“I don’t know how I did it….I just did.” We just stared at each other.

“Magic may not be able to but magic and true love’s kiss might.” The blood drained from my face and I looked down. I couldn’t look Regina in the eyes.

“You kissed me?” My cheeks started to burn. “Emma…” She tilted my head up to meet her eyes. “Did you?”

“I did…Regina…I…” Before I could apologize Regina closed the gap between us. Her lips were soft and so sweet. Once again there were gasps and I think Mary Margaret fainted. I didn’t care what they thought. All I wanted was this. This was my deepest secret. I loved Regina Mills and no one was going to stop me from loving her.


End file.
